Invisible
by wickedpirate666
Summary: Poor heartbroken James Norrington reminisces about his love for Elizabeth. Takes place in Curse of the Black Pearl to the song Invisible, sung by both Clay Aiken and DSide.Norribeth


**Hello everyone, wickedpirate666 here! I'm soooo happy that I was finally able to get a POTC fan fic off the ground. This story pretty much takes place in the first Pirates movie, Curse of the Black Pearl, and is in memorial of poor James Norrington. :( I loved him so much! Throughout the story, the song Invisible (which is sung by both D-Side and Clay Aiken) will be popping in and out. They don't have this wonderful song on itunes (loads bazooka and storms off to the local apple store), so if you want to hear it, you have to get it off of youtube. Well, as usual, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't own any versions of the song Invisible. ****I just worship both.**

* * *

Commodore James Norrington sat alone in his office. That was not out of the ordinary. He stared out into darkness and sighed. He looked at his clock. 12:02 P.M. James sighed again. There was only one person on his mind tonight: Elizabeth Swann. Of course, that was not out of the ordinary either.

_What are you doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Are you really alone? Or still in your dreams? _

James Norrington had been debating about his love for Elizabeth ever since he came into his current position. He remembered how he had first met the little Governor's daughter. She had now grown into a fine young woman. And since James was a rather high figure, he knew that Governor Swann would approve of a marriage between James and his daughter. Besides, the Governor had taken a real liking to James. That was mainly how James was able to come to such a high position. Yes, the Governor and James were almost like family members. So marrying Elizabeth should've been smooth sailing.

But Elizabeth was different from all of the other ladies. Elizabeth was very strong willed, which was a quality that was frowned upon in women. James Norrington didn't have a problem with it. No, that characteristic made him love her even more. But, because of her stubbornness (which came along with her strong will), she refused to be told which man to love. She had already picked one and she wasn't about to change her mind about him. Too bad that it wasn't James.

_Why can't I breathe you into my life? What would it take to make you see that I'm alive? If I was invisible… then I could just watch you in your room. _

His name was William Turner. A boy that, several years back, James had rescued from the sea. There was just something odd about that boy. James knew it from the moment he saw Will up close. There was something mysterious and adventurous about him… and Elizabeth craved it. James couldn't understand it. Will was a peasant blacksmith. James was a royal Commodore with way more money than Will could ever have in his life. Plus, way more personality Yet Elizabeth passionately sought for Will. That's ok, the Commodore had the thought. I'll win her over yet.

_If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable… then I would just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man if I were invisible…wait, I already am. _

James took every opportunity he had to flirt with Elizabeth. He showed her his medals. He joked with her. He asked her everything about her own life. He tried absolutely every way possible to make Elizabeth see that she belonged with Commodore James Norrington. But no. Elizabeth simply looked upon him as a friend, as a brother. And then, if she'd spot Will, she'd tell James a quick "good day" and run off to talk to that meddling blacksmith. It was hopeless. But James still had one good idea left.

_Saw your face in the crowd. I called out your name; you don't hear a sound. I keep tracing your steps. Each move that you make…wish I could read what goes through your mind. _

On the day of James's Commodore ceremony, he knew exactly what he would do. He'd corner Elizabeth and propose. Sure enough, once the ceremony was over, and pulled Elizabeth out of the crowd and sweet talked her. Then, he subtly slipped the question. Elizabeth appeared speechless, and apparently breathless, for she quietly fell off of the ledge she was on into the sea. James made a quick rescue maneuver to save her, but he was beaten to the punch by a lousy pirate. By now, James knew that they would never be together.

_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life. If I was invisible… then I would just watch you in your room. If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable… then I would just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man if I was invisible… wait, I already am…invisible… _

From this point on, things went crazy for James. He ended up scouring the waters for Elizabeth after she was kidnapped by pirates. He even ended up battling these cursed skeleton pirates- and winning. All out of love for Elizabeth. But this entire adventure was worth it, for Elizabeth did the one thing James thought would never happen: she proposed. They were to be married! James was bursting with joy. Secretly though, he sensed something was wrong about the proposal. And he in the end, he was right. Once James returned to Port Royal with a fugitive pirate, a pouting Will, and a moody Elizabeth, the pirate's hanging was scheduled. And instead of the pirate being hanged, James's heart was. Will saved the mangy pirate from the gallows and Elizabeth defended her stupid crush. Elizabeth and Will openly declare their love for each other, and James's heart ripped in half. But, for some reason… James let the two run off together. They deserve each other, James had thought sadly. Will and Elizabeth…

_I am nothing without you… just a shadow passing through… _

So now, James Norrington sits at his desk, pondering whether or not he should pursue the annoying pirate who he let get away. Well, I have nothing left here for me, he thinks as he gets up. James walks towards the door and pauses. Yes, I will leave, he thinks. "Congratulations, Will and Elizabeth… I hope you're happy with your decision," James mutters sadly as he leaves the safety of his office towards his destiny.

_If I was invisible… then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable… then I could just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man if I was invisible…invisible…invisible…wait, I already am. _

* * *

**Sniff... I MISS JAMES NORRINGTON!!! ... Ok, I'm good. I hope you liked the story. I think the song suites poor Norrie perfectly, don't you? **


End file.
